Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by sealednectar
Summary: Harry's third year filled with mystery and adventure...Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

_This is my third Harry Potter poem so I hope you like it! And please leave a review on your way out so I know what you think of it…_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy,

For instance, he was ecstatic with joy

When his friends sent him presents; a few,

Happy, to receive the first birthday presents he knew.

He wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it out of sight,

He stole homework from under the stairs and completed it in the dead of night.

His Aunt and Uncle despised him; they wanted him to be ordinary,

But as he wasn't, they watched him, and were wary.

They thought because Harry couldn't do magic

In the holidays,

Surely this would keep him under their thumb; surely it'd do the trick.

He hated the summer holidays,

But this one would be worse than the last, in more ways.

For going to Hogsmead on weekends, his Uncle Vernon made a deal,

Be kind to Aunt Marge, and the contract he'd seal.

But this was a bigger task than it would appear,

Aunt Marge was hard to please, by the end of her last night she was filled with fear.

Rising higher and higher, she'd become bloated,

Payback from Harry for every time she gloated.

And so Harry angrily runs away,

Leaving his family in disarray.

Where could he run to?

What should he do?

Burdened with Hedwig's owl cage and his Hogwarts' trunk,

With no where to turn, in deep thought his mind sunk.

Sitting on the pavement, he did wait,

What was to be his future, his fate?


	2. And so it begins

In the darkness he waited, with nowhere to go,

He'd never felt so low!

Should he travel to London, start his life as an outcast?

How long would he last?

Harry made his decision,

Sure it would improve his position.

He had the feeling he was being spied upon,

But as he looked around the feeling was gone…

There was that feeling again,

Harry knew there was something there, it was so plain.

And as he drowned the gap between the garage and the fence with light,

A figure with large, gleaming eyes met his sight.

Harry stepped back, tripped as his wand flew into the air,

Light blinded him as the knight bus suddenly appeared very near.

Harry looked back at the gap but it was empty,

He boarded the bus and it travelled to its destination very wildly.

It was here that Harry learned the name of Sirius Black,

An escaped murderer, on the loose, he was back!

When Harry got off he was shocked to be met by the Minister himself, who lead him to an inn,

They entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was taken to a room, he knew he was in trouble, how would he get out of the mess he was now in?


	3. End of the Summer

But surprisingly Fudge did not seem very angry,

And Harry wondered why this could be.

Fudge told him that his Aunt Marge had been deflated,

Harry wondered why he had not yet been expelled, so he waited.

Harry questioned Fudge when he does not get expelled, or even punished,

Fudge tells him it was a minor offence and anyway, was expulsion what he wished.

So Harry stayed at the pub, The Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays,

And Harry wondered around Diagon Alley, bathed in the sun's rays.

He saw the latest broomstick, the Firebolt, which was truly great,

But he controlled his wishes as his Nimbus 2000 was still in a fit state.

So he completed his homework with the help of Florean Fortescue,

While he kept a lookout for Ron and Hermione, and spotted people he knew.

But as the last few days of the holiday arrived, Harry started looking for his friends everywhere,

And as Harry just wondered where to have lunch, they suddenly were _there_.

So while Hermione looked for a pet, Ron had Scabbers checked out,

Crookshanks was Hermione's new pet, Scabbers got a fright and ran out.

In the company of the Weasleys and Hermione Harry stayed,

What a great end to the summer it made.

But once, whilst looking for Scabber's medicine,

He heard Mr and Mrs Weasley making quite a din.

Harry listened on because his name he heard,

He listened closely to every word.

The Weasleys argued over how much Harry should know,

And are worried that Sirius Black is after Harry, should he know?

Mr. Weasley tells Harry to be on the lookout,

The train was about to leave, so Mrs. Weasley gives a shout.

Mr. Weasley tells Harry not to go looking for Black,

But as Harry questioned this, he was again on the Hogwarts Express, he was going back.


	4. Train ride

Harry told Ron and Hermione what Mr, Weasley had said,

But no light were they able to shed.

They were in a compartment shared with Professor R. J. Lupin,

He looked older beyond his years, unhealthy and extraordinarily thin.

The Train gathered speed and soon it became evening,

They passed fields, forests and mountains, everything darkening.

Suddenly the lights went out,

No one knew what it was about.

Neville and Ginny stumbled in, making the space less,

There was disorder along the Express.

It became colder; there was a chill in the air,

Harry felt a cold presence come near.

The door opened and there stood a black, hooded figure,

Harry slid to the floor, he had no vigour.

Lupin flashed a spell,

And before long all was well.

The figure disappeared.

Harry heard a piercing scream,

But was then was awoken as if from a dream.

No one knew why Harry had collapsed,

The Express hurried on, and much time elapsed.

The hooded figure was called a Dementor, a guard of Azkaban,

They were searching for Sirius Black, the convict man.

At long last the train came to an end,

To Hogwarts, in carriages, they were sent.

_My Apologies:_

_Sorry it's so short and goes a little weird at the end. Sorry it's taking so slow to update and it's taking so long to move the story along._


End file.
